User blog:Secret ultraviolet/Secret cosmology: Concepts
Quantity *Natural number: **Zero 0: The smallest magnitude. Often a baseline value. Formally, the empty set as it represents the notion "there are no things". See Null for more details. **One 1: The smallest *TBC Darkness *Absolute darkness TBC *Darkness 闇: The lack of light. More generally, a guidelessness and ignorance such that intuition becomes more important than the senses in finding the way forward. Contrary to popular belief, darkness is not inherently evil in alignment, despite its often foreboding and heavy impression to most Earth life. Those who understood the mystical meaning of darkness, will understand that it has a deep, reflective, grounded and take it slow notion of wisdom. This is one reason why it is often the villains that are calculating and rarely the heroes of a story. Similar to nothingness, darkness can provide a way to illuminate certain hidden or previously overlooked things. *Decay 腐: The breakdown of things. *Death 死: The cessation of functions of life. *Nether 冥: Can draw away souls. Often associate with underworlds. *Shadow 影: The projection left behind where light does not reach. It also carry some notion of concealment and being hidden. Often associated with but is not identical to darkness. Shadow life are often intangible. *Hidden 隱: Thing rendered undetectable in some way, despite actually exists. Penumbra *Twilight 暮: A mixture of light and darkness. Has traits of both. *Strobe 闇光: A contradictory light and darkness radiance. It is brighter than light and darker than darkness alone. Otherwise very little is known about this thing. Inspired from a cutscene in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. Light *Absolute light TBC *Light 光: Soleum, guiding and sacred. Often came from sources such as stars or as a manifestation of cosmic Beings. Sometimes associated with knowledge and enlightedment. Contrary to popular belief, light is not inherently good in alignment, despite its often warm and peaceful impression to most Earth life. Light can be very stubborn and very authoritarian especially at high intensity where it blinds like the darkness does. At the same time, the obstination of light, as can be seen in the persistence of heroes regardless of how much loss, are often rich places of miracles. *Heal 愈: The restoration of things to better conditions. *Vitality 生: The driving force that creates life in some universes. Balanced by death. *Aether 天: From the spiritual realm. Helps the formation of souls. *Brightness 耀: Showing radiance. It illuminates. *Uncover 揭: Make things to demonstrate their nature by removing all concealment, facades and other veils. Evil *Malaise 慮: A crisis in being there, the phenomenon of not fitting in, disquiet and unrest. *Corruption 腐敗: The shifting to immorality and destruction. *Evil 邪: Anything that is immoral. Often destructive. *Pure evil: (We don't know what this is) Good *Kindness 仁: A usually selfless concern for others. *Purification 淨: The reversal of corruption, contaminants to restore a natural state or the amplification of good. *Good 善: Anything that is moral. Often creative and restorative. *Absolute good: (We don't know what this is) Partial existence 缺存 Absence *Baseline: (This is not a name for a category of thing, but a description added for convenience) Things that are very unnoticeable that they are easily overlooked: **幻影 Phantom: Things so close to nonexistence that very specific method is needed to interact with them. **空白 Blank: Something that is featureless and blends really well with each other. Requires care to pick out the subtle differences. Phantoms can often be found lurking in blank filled places. **妙有 Intricacy: Taoism concept. Behave like nonexistence most of the time but is very subtly and almost unnoticeably evolving whatever is present on. *Incompletion: **虛洞 Hollow: Something that has most or even all the properties of X, except that it is under most notions Y, does not exist in the perspective of Y. As a result, like a ghost, only specific interactions can cause it to behave like an existence whereas all other actions will lead to it to behave like a nonexistence. It is basically the notion of living dead generalised, in that it behaves as if it has some property, but actually it isn't. It might be more closely related to illusions in a way in that only the superficial effects are present, but there is no content. **靈 Ghost: Very broad class of things. Interact only via a subset of laws of causality in the cosmological structures such that they either lack causes or lack effects compared to what is expected by said laws. Ghosts are often related to motion without detectable causes. Often originated from the spiritual realm and made of things from there. Sentient versions are the ghosts that humans are familar with. Ghost weapons can have advantages like disregarding protections, countermeasures, leaving certain things untouched, bypassing or lack of certain limits such as unlimited resources, no heating, enhancement of some properties; or disadvantages such as missing properties, functions, limitations. **空虛 Emptiness: Constant lacking or inability to be complete, something that cannot be filled no matter how much one tried. *不可言說 Différance: Cannot be conveyed with language **即非 Soku-hi: True ineffable things that cannot be expressed in language nor can be referred to as a subject. No-Selves is one of the examples. **反實 Counterfactuals: Something that can only be described by some form of negation. Many antimemetics have this property. 異存 Weirdness *Not very solid: **虛擬 Virtual: Have existence only in the information realm. **虛幻 Imaginarium: (See Imagnation) *Not very traceable: **荒唐 Absurd: Interactions and interpretation of concepts became indistinguishable, unknown or unpredictable. An opposition to some notions of truth. **憑空 Groundless: Things which do not rely on relations with other Beings to exist, nonexist etc. Very hard to study and contain due to lack of properties to take advantage of or to anchor. Often describable only via nomena. Operationalisation fails in studying any groundless. **自存 Self-existence: Inspired from existentialism. A special kind of Being which can only exists by constantly engaging in authencity. In times when it is not engaging in authenticity, it dissolved back into The Crowd. Self-existences that are dissolved into The Ambiguity cannot be recovered except via very special means, and are often difficult for beings that are not of true omnipotence tier. **自毀 Self-destruct: A transient Being which tend to end up erasing itself from existence. Often found as a nonexistence until it emerges into nonzero existence levels, only to quickly return to nonexistence. Very destructive to other things in its way. **渺 Insignificant: Taking them away will not alter a lot of things, including number of things contained and other properties. Important in deep, deeper fields and other reflectional structures. *Paradoxical: **超現實 Surreal: Something which has properties that are not expected to be possible under given laws. Alternately, something which isnt expected to be possible under a law but resembles an actual phenomenon that happens in that law. A candle burning with a flame shaped water is an example. Most of these tend to violate laws in realia, thus tend to be in a nonexistent state when visiting them. **二律背反 Antinomy: A real or apparent mutual incompatibility of two laws. Someting that is true and false at the same time. Usually have more than one existence level simutaneously. **双面真理 Dialethia: Subset of antinomy. A true contradiction that is also real. **弄假成真: The chinese expression for doing something to deceive people, only to let it become real. This is the metaphysical counterpart of it, a concept that can, in a certain sense, interconvert between realium and imaginarium, thus disregarding Great Barriers. Having said that, The Barrier remains highly resistant to it. *淡 (): Umbrella term for a class of strange concepts that is found all over The Box and being unnoticeable to the point of easily overlooked. They rulebreak so much that when combined in a certain unknown way, can potentially erase The Box. Most of these are ineffable thus list is not available just yet. *Transcendental **以外 Beyond: On the other side of a limit. Usually this means it is unreachable using descriptions that are restrained by the limit. **超越 Transcendental: Able to get past limitations. **絕對 Absolute: In decreasing accuracy of description: There is no Absolute ~ being inconceivable or unknowable is difficult to justify; (had not conceived and don't know the description had not conceived); (said nothing); is unknowable; is a non-thing; does not exist/nonexists; namable but inconceivable; ; a namable thing that is basically the generalisation of how CAI is unreachable from all cardinalities, to the level of totality itself; a "fictitious thing" such that given any recreational cosmology process, it is something that all recreational cosmology, in the process of their refinement, revision and so on, tries to become a better and more complete cosmology, but such endeavour is fruitless because the Absolute is unreachable, in the most maximal sense of the concept, to the point that we can at best call the culumation of all recreational cosmologies every built, and all their future improvements, with this one name called Absolute, but there is never a stage where one actually get to or even close to the Absolute; etc. 未知 Unknown Umbrella term for things that is not well understood. *可預見 Known unknown/foreseeables: Thing which the extent and scope of lack of understanding is well described and awared. This also include things that is understood to be impossible to understand (known unknowables). *不容置疑 Unknown known/Unquestioned: Thing which is actually understood, but is not perceived as such. Folklore and blindspots are the two most common examples. *意外 Unknown unknown/Unforeseen: Things which is not awared to be not understood, or things that is not awared to exist or is possible. Tend to get unconvered by accident via intellectual pursuits such as art, science, magic, spirituality and religion. *不可知 Unknowable: (See Non-concepts) Nothingness *没有 No thing: The common usage of the word "nothing" generalised to mean the absolute lack of things, where things is as defined in this cosmology which includes nothingness and nonexistence. We are not dared to describe what an region of "absolute no thing" be like because it may be a non-concept and possibly wrong because of limitations by human bias. Such "absolute no thing" may be so bizarre that not even the notion of paradox make sense to them, hence maximal paradox resolution may be undefined for them. 没 Nonexistence UNDER CONSTRUCTION *終沒 "Erasure of totality": The indescribable outcome if The Box and all its contents are erased. Roughly speaking, everything in The Box becomes nonexistent things. An even stronger notion is the erasure of totality, which is some "thing" that other than its name and naively what it is, we knew no more about it. *绝沒 Absolute nonexistence: Ultimate and most minimal non-Being. It's sole property is to nonexist in totality. It remains unknown what happens when the existence level of this minimal thing is increased and allowed to interact with other things. Alternately, in theory, it is also the most empty possible nothingness. *绝叵 Absolute impossible: Violates the law of totality and hence can only nonexist in totality. *不全體 Incomplete thing: some X that has some property. However, all things which has those properties have more properties than it. Therefore, X is an incomplete portion of those things and hence nonexist. A thing with the sole property "blue" is an example. *邁農體 Meinongian thing: Has some properties, but belong to none of the categories that each property or each small collection of properties encode. Therefore they cannot be found in said categories and hence nonexist in those categories. *叵 Impossible: All its properties and descriptions violate the laws of the given cosmological structure, and hence forbidden to not be nonexist (or more extremely, rejected by) the cosmological structure. Typically what the concept "impossible" means in daily language. 超無 Transnothingness Umbrella term for a class of structures that are so minimal thus they approach the status of having no thing. UNDER CONSTRUCTION *概念無 Conceptual nothing: Contains no concepts. In a nonregion of nonexistence, there are no concepts of any kind and all descriptions are simply that, lack of descriptions. *反箱 Antibox: Contains only itself, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. *宇間 xvoid: Intersection of everything within a cosmological structure x, so like the greatest common denominator which all things in the cosmological structure will contain. **箱間 Boxvoid: Contained by everything, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. **更深場間 Deepervoid: (Under construction) **深場間 Deepvoid: Contained by things such that when it is removed, does not change the cosmological structure. **非場間 Nonvoid: Not contain any uncontained thing, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. **係場間 Paravoid: (under construction) **反場間 Antivoid: Contained by things that contain no other things, regardless of any paradoxes that may prevent it from doing so. **它場間 Itvoid: Intersection of everything in an itfield. All n-aryVoids are larger than this. **n元場間 n-aryvoid: Intersection of everything in an n-ary field. **模式間 Schemavoid: Contained by information. **Maiorvoid: Contained by all selfvoids. **非良基間 Selfvoid: Contain itself only. **Altarnah: Contained by all altarcas. *Conceptual voids: Does not contain the concepts listed or is contained by the concepts listed. **述空 Informational nothing: Contains no information. **Grandvoid: Contained by all classical logic. **Greatvoid: Contained by all mathematics. **基本元素 Urelement: Contain no formal things. Empty set is a special case. **Omnivoid: Contained by all science. **Gigavoid: (under construction) **Megavoid: (under construction) **Multivoid: Contained by all physics. **Univoid: Contained by all anything not in quantum superposition. *Others: **Inverted void: Shrink in size and increase in emptiness the more it is filled in. The reverse happens if things are taken away. 無 Nothingness Umbrella term for nothingness things, things that have a quality of some notion of emptying, negation, lack of descriptions or hard to find things that is not itself. Often permeate throughout The Box, due to its formless character. *絕對無 Absolute nothingness: A nowhere from the Kyoto School, where any concept of totality can freely interact without getting into conflict, thus are neither nullified nor reified but rather let be in the mutual freedom of their coming to be and passing away. The ultimate backdrop. One of the nowheres and the most gentle known. Ego cannot enter here and must discard itself to enter in the form of the no-Self. The Box itself can visit here (while at the same time The Box contains absolute nothingness). *不可名無 The Nothing: [ ] (Ultimate nomenon. Cannot be elaborated without using itself. Resists any attempt to categorise it. Cannot be controlled. All known interactions with it cannot be decribed except by saying nothing. Put it in another way, only The Nothing understood itself) *無我 Muga/Non-eg/No Self: The Self that does not see the distinction between the Self and the Other/World. An egoless Self which recognise that the Self is part of the world just as much as the world is part of the Self. Interacts without any known properties with other things and very open and humble. *終虛無 Nihil: Unrestricted groundlessness. Converts things into unknowables. Other things can arise with no pattern not even randomness from here. *虛無 Nihilation: Unrestricted negation. Converts things into nonexistence. *源無 Origin nothingness: The metaphysical generalisation of the vacuum of spacetime, where Beings (both objective and subjective) are created and destroyed, and mostly passing by and interact with each other. It reflects only itself as there is nothing to reflect, and negation of itself is itself. Many nondual and ineffable concepts such as Tao are produced here. Can also be equated with Tao. Inspired from Nishida's absolute nothingness revision 1. *絕空虛 Absolute emptiness: A mediative force, which once surrendered to it, will cause humans to perpetually search for meaning, act compassionately and bring others to self-realisation. It will make people to felt eternally spiritually empty. Basically Tanabe's absolute nothingness. *相對無 Relative nothingness: The negation of Being. The type of nothingness most commonly referred to. Has void features that is due to the lack of objects. Hence it is a relative concept that has no meaning on its own. 空 Void Umbrella term for void things, things which have some notion of volume and separation. Found in many forms in The Box. *虛空 Void: Any regions in abstract structures not populated by things. Often separate structures and have some abstract notion of volume unlike nothingness and nonexistence. **绝空 Absolute void: a void that is so lack of things that only the essence of what makes a thing void is found. **空绝 Void end: Extremely spacious and transcendent *間空 Hollow expanse: A primordial wellspring where no-Selves resides. No thing is in common when inside here, thus only interactions between things matters. Often full of creative and "trans-creative" activity due to the self determining, humble nature. Silence, the language of silence and other vast forms of openness also resides here. It is NOT a nowhere. Inspired from Nishitani's absolute nothingness. *寂空 Intense seething stillness, at the end of the void *空静 Stillness void: A place "that is very ethereal and still" *虚白: Clarity and equanimity. *消 Erasure: Removes vacua and voids. *真空 Vacuum: Regions produced in voids that are in dynamic equlibrium. Fields and energy often lead to flucturations in these. The simplest vacua are those that form universes. 空值 Null Umbrella term for null things, things which involves some notion of absorption, assimilation and behave like a zero *廢 Nullification: Making null or void such that an interaction ceased to have impact. *零 Zero: The quality of being absorbing, identity or baseline. *核 Kernel: Things such that, when combined in a certain way, produces the same thing or zero. 常 Unchanging Umbrella term for unchanging things. Often eternal. *永恆 Eternal, Everlasting, Ancient: Will not expect to cease to exists. The 3 subtypes are characterised respectively by a) having a beginning, b) having no endpoints and c) having an end. *恆 Constant: Does not change in any way. *止 Termination: The complete cessation of change. *寂 Stillness: The state of not disturbed and change is extremely minimal. Very hard to describe with language. *固定 Fixed: Made to be minimally changed. *靜 Transquil: Not in disturbance. *閒 Idle: Not in some active state. *穩定 Stable: Not expected to change drastically. *滯 Stagnation: Not making any progress. *無限小 Infinitesimal: Smaller than anything, but exists. *無窮 Endless: Does not terminate. *無限 Infinity: Big or vast, such that anything too small becomes effectively nonexistent or impotent. Involve a process that is guarantee to continue uninterrupted, itself possibly contained in some completed thing, which said process can never reach completion when seen from below. It is both complete and always empty/incompletable as a result. Has three subtypes: potential, actual and transcendental/absolute. *無界 Unbounded: Is not limited by some fixed thing. *道體 Tao/The Way: A relatively indescribable foundational entity in Taoism. Subtly mediate events in the background with intricacies. Under construction spiritbackupToday at 3:39 AM Sub-conceptual - If x exists, then a relation of y and x holds. Sub-physical - Layer of abstraction where physical objects are replaced by meaningless symbols. Physical - Physical objects. Post-physical - Layer of abstraction where meaningless symbols are physical in a sense. Post-conceptual - All values of x exist. External group: Today 8:00 pm Hypercomplex determinism (know so much shit that you can understand mech that to those who do not understand it look like transcendental hand) is isomorphic to transcendentialism External group: Today 8:00 pm We cannot instantiate certain objects, but we knew the object, is that knowledge not what we call an instance of an object as we need to figure out whether we can instantiate things, or whether this shows there are objects of non essence. Is the rule or definition of X not isomorphic to the essence? Multiple realisability (study of the mind) instantiate X using Y or Z at different scales and substrate, thus allowing Z to model X. Thus at least one abstraction is multiply realisable, while others are singular, in that they only have one form of realisability. For a physical example of such, very stringent boundary condition is needed to distinguish composition Y vs Z. Category:Blog posts